


When At Last I Go To Sleep...

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Random Works of Weirdness [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Cheesecake, Chiss are Hermaphrodites, Dignity, Dignity?, F/M, Food Fight, Sad, Thrawn was around for forever, Vacation, chocolate cake, death thoughts, life of thrawn, not a sex sequence, palpatine's wedding, ungentlemanly behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Thrawn thinking of as he died? Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When At Last I Go To Sleep...

Thrawn's head snapped back. He knew precisely what was happening. Well, it wasn't entirely unexpected. After all, this was why he had chosen to keep the Noghri close.

A blush rose in his cheeks as he thought of certain "unexpected" happenings.

They were walking in a peach orchard; His orchard. Peaches hung from the green branches like golden lanterns. The skins were covered in light fuzz and the light was golden. The person beside him was taller than she was with flame-red hair and crepuscular skin. He levitated a peach and peeled the skin in an unbroken sheet. The golden orb split into six pieces and the pit dropped to the ground. Thrawn held out her hands and the pieces fell into them.

She turned to her companion and they shared a quiet laugh.

When he became a Senator, they went away for a week to celebrate. Before they left, Thrawn baked a celebratory cake. It was her mother's recipe for cheesecake: Creamy and firm. She pureed and strained out a raspberry sauce, red as blood, to pour over the top.

Unfortunately, her husband had a similar idea. He had created a whole new desert: Raspberry Blackout Cake. Between two layers of Devil's Food Cake, a third layer of thick mousse, and raspberry jelly oozed. Then it was entirely covered in ganache. Needless to say, that led to one hell of a food fight. Of course, both cakes were delicious, but the Raspberry Blackout was the most staining.

Thrawn remembered how he had laughed his head off when he had seen the state of his bride. Then... well let's say that it gave cleaning up a whole new meaning.

She had been there when he finally turned against his master. Even when the Force had surrounded her, threatening to tear her apart, she had not been afraid. He was protecting her.

When the Force faded, he turned to her and guided her out to the balcony. He placed an arm tightly around her and turned his face to the stars. A new era was begun.

Loving the Chancellor of the Republic wasn't always easy. He was often away at meetings and he worried occasionally.

She was his feather bed when others exhausted him. When his duties were too much, she could make him forget himself.

One day, he had been brooding over his computer for too long in her opinion. Of course, she felt no guilt in making sure he relaxed a little. It was the weekend after all, and they were alone in the apartments.

She wore pearls and nothing else. When he realized that she was there, he rolled his eyes. "Not now, Thrawn. I'm busy."

She pressed her face into his neck and worked her way onto his lap. "You're never not busy."

He continued ignoring her until she finally began tracing the power switch lazily. "All right, you wanted my attention. You've got it!"

She stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. Dancing away, she waited until he gave chase. He was infected by her playful mood and allowed her to continue to lead him in circles, tantalizing and just out of reach. She led him to the garden and here he decided that the game was over.

He tackled her to the soft lawn and they wrestled in the grass.

She smiled up at him. "Do your worst, mi Amore."

He bared his teeth in a mock menacing scowl. "Oh, I will."

The Rebels ruined it. They separated, for her safety and his. She returned in the hopes of destroying them. She should have stayed away.

Still, there was a bright side. She opened her eyes and looked at Gilad Pelleaon. He was her friend now. Perhaps, in time, he could have been more. But there was one last thing she could do for him. "It was so artistically done..." And Grand Admiral Thrawn, Emperor Palpatine's wife, consort, and concubine, laid his head on his breast and died.

**Author's Note:**

> Timothy Zahn never let us see inside Thrawn's head. Let's take a peek.
> 
> Warning: Hermaphrodites  
> Warning: Weirdness


End file.
